


Rising Tide

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Series: that pirate AU no one asked for [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Threats of Violence, mermaid!Roman, pirate!Finn, pirate!dean, siren!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: “That’s not just any ship. Not just anyone.” The siren struggles to swallow against the lump in his throat.Dean squints back out at the approaching vessel. Oh. “I recognize that flag. Captain Bálor.”“You know him?” Seth’s voice holds a tinge of concern and surprise.“I know of him.” Dean rubs a hand against his beard. “We’ve never met. Why are you so scared of him?”





	Rising Tide

Dean stares out over the ocean with his legs draped over the edge of the dock and his feet in the water. Seth is settled between his legs, arms wrapped around powerful thighs to keep him hoisted halfway out of the water. The siren gives a happy little hum when the blond runs one of his hands in his dark, drying locks. They watch as the sun sinks past the horizon, splashing the sky and sea with pinks, oranges, and yellows. As soon as the last rays finally fade, the string of emeralds the siren has taken to wearing as bracelets begin to glow.

The former pirate captain’s breath hitches when the soft hair wrapped around his fingers shimmers and turns a striking gold. He shifts further back on the dock and helps Seth hoist himself up on the planks. His scales recede and his tail splits, forming strong, bare legs. Seth flicks his feet out with a laugh, sending droplets of water back out to the gentle waves.

Seth turns in Dean’s arms and surges forward to kiss him. When he pulls back, he places his hands on the larger man’s neck and jaw. “I know there’s a lot of things I promised to do to you tonight, and you to me, but…” The siren’s voice trails off, suddenly shy.

“What is it, darling?” Dean reaches up to brush the hair out of the siren’s pretty face. “The moon is finally full for us again. We have all night to spend as you wish. Don’t get shy on me now. What is it you want?”

“Could we walk on the beach?” Seth flushes when he gets the words out.

The blond laughs and helps him stand up on shaky legs.

“Don’t laugh! I’ve never been able to walk in the sand before…” The siren gets more flustered with every word. “I’ve watched lovers stroll hand in hand in the moonlight and I just…” His sentence fades off into a little groan.

“Calm down, fish-bait. I’d love to walk with you.” Dean squeezes his shoulders and moves to walk up the dock once he’s certain that Seth can stand on his own two feet. “I’ll grab my coat and we’ll head down to the shoreline.”

“Are you cold?” The siren follows gradually, strides slowly gaining confidence as he becomes accustomed to the newly reformed appendages.

The larger man shoots a curious look over his shoulder before grabbing his black coat from inside the house. “I’m fine, but you’re wet and naked.” Dean wraps the long overcoat around his lover and presses a kiss to his temple.

Seth blushes and looks down, focusing on getting his arms properly through the sleeves. He buttons the coat in the middle to provide an illusion of modesty. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Hey.” The blond cups the siren’s face, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks. “You took care of me while I was in the ocean; I’ll take care of you while you’re on dry land.”

Seth’s hand settles on the back of the other man’s neck and tugs him into a fierce kiss. He pulls away with a smirk before jogging off towards the beach. Dean laughs and follows behind his lover.

When he catches up to the siren, he is frozen, staring out over the tide. Dean places a comforting hand on the small of his back and follows his gaze. “What’s wrong, Seth?” That’s when he sees it. “Is that a ship?” He groans. “Really? There have been no signs of life on or around this island for almost a month and the one night I get to have you in my bed again, someone shows up. I just-” His mouth snaps shut when Seth turns to him with wide, fearful eyes.

“That’s not just any ship. Not just _anyone_.” The siren struggles to swallow against the lump in his throat.

Dean squints back out at the approaching vessel. _Oh_. “I recognize that flag. Captain Bálor.”

“You know him?” Seth’s voice holds a tinge of concern and surprise.

“I know _of_ him.” Dean rubs a hand against his beard. “We’ve never met. Why are you so scared of him?”

The siren is clearly confused. “He’s the Demon Pirate Captain. Bálor isn’t human.”

“Don’t tell me you believe all of that nonsense. There’re legends about every pirate captain worth his salt. They say I’m a lunatic, an unpredictable madman.” Dean smirks.

Seth is unamused and replies flatly. “You are crazy, Dean.”

He laughs. “My point is that all the stories aren’t true.”

“But this one is!” The dark-haired man flails an arm out towards the sea before the other man gathers him in a tight embrace to help calm him down. “Dean. I’ve had a run in with him before. He’s not someone you want to mess with! Please, let’s just go!”

“Seth…” Dean rubs his hands across the siren’s back. “Calm down. We’ll stay out of their way, but I need you to stop panicking.” He waits for Seth to take a deep breath and nod before swooping in for a quick kiss. “But I do want to keep an eye on them, figure out why they’re here and if we’ll have to deal with them again later.”

________

“Are ya ready, darlin’?” Finn offers his hand over the edge of the dock. A strong hand reaches out of the water and grabs his arm. The pirate captain helps the large man climb from the sea. Finn quickly wraps his deep red coat around the taller man, tugging long dark hair out from under the garment. His hand cups the mermaid’s strong jaw and draws him down for a kiss.

“Finn…” The mermaid draws him in closer with strong hands on lithe hips. “One night a month just isn’t enough.”

“I know, Roman. We’ll figure it out. Bálor isn’t one ta give up without a fight.” Finn grins and slips a hand inside the coat to caress warm abs.

“And I know exactly how much fight the Demon Pirate has in him.” Roman smirks and slides his knee between Finn’s thighs.

There’s a rustling sound in the distance that halts wandering hands in their tracks. Finn snaps his head around, searching out the source of the disturbance. “Someone’s here.” The captain draws his pistol and walks carefully towards the underbrush lining the edge of the wooded part of the island. He focuses on a specific spot when there’s another rustle followed by a muffled curse. “Alright.” Finn punctuates the word by cocking his gun. “Come out and I might not shoot ya.”

Dean stands slowly with his hands raised. “Sorry to interrupt your little moment. I’ve been marooned here for almost a month, so you can understand that I would be a little curious about the visitors that suddenly appeared.”

“Who are you?” Finn questions.

“Captain- well, I guess now it’s former-captain Dean Ambrose.” The blond bows a bit too theatrically for the seriousness of the situation.

“I heard you were dead.” The slightly shorter man tilts his head and gives Dean a once over.

He shrugs. “I’m supposed to be.”

“Ah, well. I’ve no use for a washed-up pirate, and I think you’ve seen a bit too much. So why don’t I make those pesky rumors true?”

“NO!” Seth darts out from his cover and presses himself to lover’s chest. “Please! There has to be something we can do.”

“Oh, what do we have here?” Finn uncocks his pistol and rests it back on his shoulder. “It’s not very often you see a siren on dry land.”

Roman steps up to stand beside him and gives Seth a curious, somewhat hopeful look. “How are you able to do that? I thought only my people could change on the full moon.”

Seth pulls his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide the strands of emeralds around his wrists, but the motion only serves to draw the Captain’s watchful gaze.

“Now isn’t tha time ta be keeping secrets, pretty boy.” Finn chides with a grin.

“Hey.” Dean growls and wraps possessive arms around his siren.

“Just answer tha question.” The shorter man shifts his weight.

“We stole some magic jewels that give him legs on the full moon.” The blond explains, moving to angle his body in front of Seth.

“Where? Are there more? Is that all it does?” Roman’s questions are halted when Finn places his free hand on his chest before motioning for the two interlopers to answer.

“There was a room full, but it was only mermaid stuff. I don’t think it would do anything for you and the change is all it does for me…” Seth wants to help the desperate mermaid.

The largest man lets out a heavy sigh and raises his hand to twine with Finn’s that are still on his chest.

The pirate captain hums. “I’ve heard a legend about a treasure that would allow a mermaid to choose when to change forms.”

Roman snaps his head over to his lover with a flash of hurt in his eyes.

“It’s locked away in a siren’s cache.” Finn turns to murmur to the mermaid. “I didn’t want ta get your hopes up since we couldn’t get ta it.” He accepts the explanation with a nod.

“Would it…” Seth looks from Finn to Dean and back again. “Would it do the same for me?”

“It might.” The pirate captain puts his gun away finally. “Would ya be willing to help us find it?”

The siren turns to Dean with a pleading look. “We’ll do it.” The blond answers.

“Good. You’ve just become useful to me. Congratulations boys.” Finn begins to lead Roman back to the house. “We leave at first light. Have a… lovely night.” A wicked grin tugs at his lips and the mermaid walks faster towards the building.


End file.
